A Valentine's Story
by reinakofangirl
Summary: Venus has a gift for Mars. Set during SilMil. Reinako. Smut, with a slight plot.


This is a yuri story. Specifically, Reinako. So go away if that's not what you're looking for. I mean it. Go. Away. Explicit material ahead. Proceed with Caution.

* * *

Venus bit her lip. Her stomach was knotted, and every time she thought about the box in her hands, heat rose to her cheeks and her heart beat with a speed to rival the flapping of a hummingbird's wings. She felt like she was going to fall off the edge of a cliff-like she was teetering on a brink; if she fell, she wouldn't be able to climb back off. She swallowed; since when did she get so nervous that her mouth decided it needed twice the amount of usual saliva? Gross, ew, ew, ew.

Venus was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost missed the source of her current predicament striding down the hallway. The click of sharp heels against the cold, pale marble distracted Venus from her thoughts in time to see Mars turning a corner.

It took an enormous amount of effort and determination to overcome the fear that rooted her in place; but Venus managed to uproot herself and shot off down the hallway after Mars.

"Mars! Hey, Mars!"

Venus turned the corner and almost flew straight into Mars, who had apparently turned around and headed towards Venus' call. Venus drew to a stop, losing her balance.

"Whoa!" Mars let out unintentionally, and she placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders to steady her. "Watch out!"

Venus giggled and felt her face heating up. She had planned a grand speech, and had hoped that by the end of it Mars would be in awe if her. Usually, Venus wasn't one to abandon her plans; but there was no way she could pull off that speech now that she had embarrassed herself in front of Mars.

"Do you know what day it is today, down on Earth?" Venus asked.

Mars' eyebrows rose. "On Earth? Why, is it important?"

Venus looked to the side, not meeting Mars' curious gaze. "Well..." She said, trailing off. "It is, yeah," she said, her eyes snapping back to stare intensely into Mars'.

"No, I don't know," Mars admitted.

"I heard about it from the Princess," Venus said, conveniently leaving out the part about how she would have lectured the girl had not the idea gotten a hold of her and captivated her mind. "On Earth, they have a day called Valentine's Day."

Mars blinked. "Valentine's Day," she repeated. Venus nodded emphatically.

"Yeah! And it's a really big deal and they have festivals and everything."

"I see," Mars said. "So it's a celebration or a holiday?"

"Both, actually!" Venus said. "At least, the way I understand it. It's a day when..." Here she trailed off, her face flushing despite her best efforts. She decided to push forwards. "It's a day when the people of Earth celebrate the love they have for another person." She swallowed and met Mars' eyes, which had softened slightly. "And... And they do this by giving a gift to that person. And I thought that was really cool. I mean, on Venus, we always celebrate love, so it's nothing out of the ordinary. And I know on Mars, they don't celebrate love openly... And here on the moon, there's nothing like that, either... And I thought, 'hey, this is a really cool idea'. So... So I made this, for you." Venus held the wrapped gift towards Mars.

Mars smiled softly and took the box from Venus's hands. "Thank you," she said in a voice so low, it was almost a whisper. Mars began to gently unwrap the gift.

"I hope you like it," Venus said. She rambled as Mars peeled away the layers hiding her gift. "I didn't have much time, so it was a little rushed, and I'm still getting the hang of manipulating metals, and if you don't like it, I can get you something else and-"

Mars let out a breath of air as she finally beheld the golden locket that Venus had bought her. Inscribed on it were the symbols of their guardian planets, entwined elegantly. Mars looked into Venus' uncertain eyes.

"I love it," Mars said.

Venus swallowed, a smile finally finding its way to her lips. "May I... May I put it on you?"

Mars nodded, and Venus stepped closer to the Martian, taking the girl's long raven hair and moving it away from the back of her neck. Mars passed the chain over her shoulders, and Venus delicately received it, running the back of her hand over Mars' smooth neck as she closed the chain. Her hands lingered for a moment too long on the back of the other woman's neck, her fingertips brushing the raven hair.

Then Mars turned around and the two smiled at each other. Mars didn't move, and there were mere inches between them.

"I love you," Venus declared boldly, a rashness in her statement coming from she didn't know where. She wanted to smack herself after she said it; she almost regretted her words.

But she didn't regret them, because Mars responded to them differently than Venus had anticipated. "I love you, too," Mars said. Then the Martian closed the remaining distance between them, and their lips met, pressing warmly against one another.

It was a good thing that neither of them was on-duty at the moment, because they soon found themselves upstairs, in Mars' room, the door barely having been closed and locked before their lips began meeting again.

Venus would later describe it as a whirlwind of fire-passion, heat, an overpowering feeling. Venus, despite her reputation, had never done this before, though she knew a lot about it. But what Venus remembered most distinctly was not the passion of their lovemaking that followed; it was what Mars said just before they fell back onto her bed in a tangle of limbs.

"Venus, I want to give you something, too," Mars had whispered. "But only if you'll have it."

"What is it?" Venus asked, refraining from her urge to kiss the other girl. She looked into warm amethyst eyes and saw herself reflected in them. But behind that, she saw an intensity that was so very /Mars/.

"I want to give you... Me," Mars said. Venus blinked in surprise. "/All/ of me," Mars clarified, her cheeks turning even rosier than they already were. Venus' heart swelled with gratitude and longing and thanks and joy.

"And I want to give you all of me, in return," Venus said. Then she brought their lips together in a kiss that sent shivers down her spine not from the intensity, but from the sweetness, the pure devotion between them. It was a soft kiss, not one that she was expecting-she had expected their night to be filled with nothing but rough kisses. But this, this was more than just lust.

Of course, lust was between them, too. And they soon gave into it, their tongues entertwining and their hands exploring each other's skin. Mars hefted Venus onto her lap as they explored each other, and Venus moaned into Mars' mouth at the other girl's touch.

"I've never done this before," Mars admitted between kisses after she had removed Venus' bra. Of course, they'd been in similar positions before; lying atop each other, kissing, exploring. But that had always been clothed. This was a new adventure. Her hand was lightly brushing the underside of Venus' breast, and Venus closed her eyes. It was hard to believe Mars was inexperienced at this.

"I haven't, either," Venus replied, nuzzling her face against Mars' neck and pressing her lips against the sensitive skin. "It'll be a learning experience for both of us," she whispered seductively into Mars' ear. Mars shivered with anticipation, and Venus let he hands travel farther.

Mars' hands cupped Venus' breasts and began running her fingers over them, marveling at the feel. Venus moaned, her own hands moving to remove Mars' shirt. Mars paused in her ministrations long enough for Venus to lift her shirt over her head and toss it somewhere to the side. Venus couldn't help but admire Mars' body. Sleek and toned, pale, so responsive to the slightest touch. Venus ran her hands along Mars' stomach, her side, her shoulders, her arms. Mars had smiled and leaned into the touch. Venus brought their mouths together in another kiss, feeling arousal pool inside her as skin met skin and created friction.

Mars soon returned her hands to Venus' breasts, and Venus moaned at the touch as Mars' deft fingers massaged her. Venus decided to return the feeling; she unclasped Mars' bra and tossed it away, then ran her hands along the newly-exposed skin on Mars' back before bringing her hands slowly around. She moved to Unclasp the necklace she had given Mars, but Mars shook her head. "No. I want to wear it," Mars said, and so Venus left it, feeling gratitude toward her lover for keeping a part of her so close to her heart.

When her fingers brushed the other woman's breasts, Mars responded by gasping, muscles tightening at the unfamiliar but sensual touch. Venus rained a series of kisses along Mars' jaw before traveling behind her ear, to a small patch of sensitive skin that she knew drove Mars wild. She began to caress Mars' breasts, massaging them as Mars did the same for her. Venus breathed hot air onto Mars' skin, and Mars shivered; smirking, Venus let her tongue slip out and trail along the skin behind Mars' ear. Mars shifted beneath her, breaths laboring as Venus kissed her.

When Venus brushed her fingers against Mars' nipples, the girl moaned, pressing herself forwards, against Venus. Venus' stomach warmed at the sound, and she repeated the action; Mars repeated the motion and the sound. Mars' eyes closed, and she brought her forehead against Venus' forehead before slowly opening her eyes.

"That feels really good," Mars laughed, breathless. Venus gave her a quick peck on the lips, smiling. Then Mars' fingers pinching her nipples set her eyes widening, then shutting, and gasping at the hot sensation that flooded her chest.

"Aahh," Venus moaned, her back arching forward, pushing her breasts into Mars' hands. Mars continued to play with Venus' nipples as Venus did the same. They brought their mouths together in a deep kiss, and Venus knew that Mars was experiencing the same arousal that she was.

Slowly, hesitantly, Venus let one of her hands travel lower, to the waistband of Mars' pants. Venus marveled at the feeling of Mars beneath her; when her fingers brushed the skin of Mars' lower stomach, Mars' muscles contracted and the girl let out a breath of longing air.

Venus slowly lowered Mars' pants. She climbed off of Mars, and Mars helped her pull them off her legs. Venus let them fall to the ground as she took in her lover. Beautiful, raven hair spread out around her; a thin layer of sweat coating her body; a rosy hue adorning her cheeks. Her legs were long; of course, Venus saw those legs almost every day when they were transformed, but this was different-this was Mars, without any defenses, purely giving herself to Venus. And Venus was doing the same.

"You're beautiful, Mars," Venus said before kissing her. Mars moaned as Venus' hand toyed with her lower stomach.

"You're more beautiful," Mars murmured as their lips parted briefly before meeting again. Mars' tongue pushed into Venus' mouth, and Venus decided it was time.

Taking her cue from countless risqué novels, Venus let her fingers explore Mars' inner thighs. Mars gasped and shivered at the touch. She touched damp fabric and inhaled deeply, amazed that she could elicit this sort of reaction from Mars. She drew her finger across the fabric before tickling the edge of Mars' underwear. She paused, glancing at Mars to make sure it was all right to continue.

"Go on," Mars breathed, nodding. Venus didn't have to be told twice; deftly, she slid Mars' underwear off her legs, trailing a soft line of kisses down Mars' legs as she did. After depositing the fabric on the floor, she returned and gave Mars a kiss.

"Ready?" Venus breathed, hand playing with the top of the dark curls.

Mars nodded. "Yes," she moaned. Venus slowly let her hand trail along Mars' slit, and she lightly brushed Mars' clit. She knew where it was, of course, having spent years pleasuring herself under her sheets; but to be able to see it was another kind if experience on a whole new level. Seeing how that simple touch made Mars tense up and inhale a quick breath gave Venus a thrill that she'd never had before. She shifted slightly so that she was laying atop the other girl, without putting too much of her weight on her. Mars moaned and brought her hands behind Venus' head, bringing her in for a dizzying kiss. Venus continued to toy with Mars' slit, avoiding her clit intentionally, building this up. Mars moaned and gasped and groaned beneath her, and Venus couldn't help but smirk when Mars' hips began to lift and rotate, trying to bring Venus' fingers closer.

"I love you," Venus murmured against her lover's lips as she gently began working her fingers into Mars' entrance. Mars moaned and pushed herself against Venus; she was wet, and Venus found that her fingers slid easily into Mars.

"V-Venus," Mars gasped as Venus began to move her fingers ever so slightly in and out. Mars brought Venus in for another dizzying kiss as Venus began to increase her pace, her fingers sliding smoothly in and out of the other girl.

"Does this feel good?" Venus asked, both curious to know if this simple action was pleasurable and also to know what else she could do to make Mars feel more.

Mars laughed breathily, her fingernails digging slightly into Venus' back as she began rotating her hips. "/Yes/," she moaned. "It feels-/ah/!" She squeaked in response to an experimental motion of Venus' fingers-a slight curling of the fingers. Her arms gripped Venus tighter, and her breath caught in her throat-and Venus realized what she had just found.

Carefully, Venus began to aim for that spot again and again, missing frequently at first, but eventually gaining great precision in her movements. What started as an occasional squeak soon dissolved into a writhing, moaning, beautiful woman beneath her, whose hips were pushing furiously against Venus' hand, trying desperately to achieve release.

Venus was building it up-had been doing so-but her resolve evaporated when Mars whispered a soft plea. "/Please/," Mars groaned before bringing Venus in for a deep and passionate entwining of tongues. Venus wasn't one to deny her lover; almost immediately, she allowed her thumb to caress Mars' clitoris, circling it with intensity. Mars moaned into her teeth, and Venus liked the feeling of it all-her lover, tensing beneath her, moaning loudly into her mouth what she knew what her name; Venus allowed Mars to ride out her orgasm, softly circling the girl's clit and slowing her fingers' pace in her entrance as the walls tightened around her, and a warm wetness lightly coated her fingers.

Mars closed her eyes, and in that moment, Venus knew that she had seen nothing more beautiful than the woman beneath her, in her ecstasy-so deserving of love and so passionate. The moment lasted for several seconds as Mars retreated from her high, blearily opening her eyes and meeting Venus' gaze. Venus gently removed her hand and cupped Mars' face, giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you," Venus whispered afterwards. Mars grinned, still slightly dazed from the experience.

"I love you, too," Mars said, nuzzling her cheek against Venus. Venus buried her face in her lover's neck, enjoying the smell of sweat and sex that and the faint scent of incense that always lingered on her.

"Wow," Mars said breathily after a few moments of silence.

"Wow," Venus echoed. She let her hand draw idle circles along Mars' shoulder. "Wow is right. Wow." Venus hadn't achieved release-but after watching Mars experience such pleasure, she was satisfied that she had provided her lover with such love. That alone made Venus happy.

Mars laughed again, then kissed Venus briefly before sitting up, gently lifting her partner, and then reversing their positions. Venus gasped at the abrupt and unexpected change.

Mars smirked down at her. "Your turn," she whispered, giving Venus a slight peck on the lips. Venus shivered in anticipation.

It was a long and satisfying night, but the two fell asleep, satisfied, in each other's arms. The next morning found them both strangely absent from their posts, but nobody thought it odd when Mars and Venus emerged from Mars' room later, both slightly frazzled, but smiling intensely.

Ok so there we have some smutty smut. You can use your imagination for the next bit ;p

This is actually the first lemon I've written. It's really very difficult to write one convincingly! I'm still not satisfied with this. Also, it must be noted that the only experience I have is fanfic, so this is basically a compilation of a ton of smut fics along with my overactive imagination.

This was /supposed/ to be a Valentine's drabble, but it ended up getting rather... Long. So. Enjoy.


End file.
